


Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott a été mordu depuis peu, la pleine lune approche et Stiles pense que son ami a besoin d'aide. C'est pourquoi il décide d'aller voir Derek, le mieux placé selon lui pour aider un loup-garou à se contrôler. Mais tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite à la base pour un concours sur la page Facebook "Sterek Addiction". Ce premier chapitre est la version retravaillée, avec environ 200 mots en plus par rapport à la version du concours.

Stiles s'inquiétait pour Scott. Ce dernier avait du mal à se contrôler depuis qu'il avait été mordu. Cela faisait presque un mois, la pleine lune approchait donc à grand pas. Et il n'avait pas très envie de l'enchaîner quelque part tous les mois, surtout qu'il n'était pas certain que ce soit vraiment efficace en fait. Il devait donc trouver un moyen pour que son ami sache se contrôler. Comme Derek. Parce que Derek semblait savoir gérer sa transformation. Et puis qui mieux qu'un loup-garou pouvait apprendre à un autre loup-garou à se contrôler ?

C'est pourquoi l'adolescent se retrouva sur le palier de la porte du manoir Hale, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait.

— Derek ?

Aucune réponse. Il se risqua néanmoins à ouvrir la porte et à entrer, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, comme par peur de déranger, grimaçant à chaque grincement de plancher. Il savait pourtant que c'était totalement ridicule et que si le loup était là, il l'avait déjà entendu depuis longtemps, avant même qu'il n'arrive pas à la porte et l'appelle.

— Derek ? Je suis entré ! T'es là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda une voix grave dans son dos qu'il reconnu sans difficultés.

— C'est à propos de… Oh ! Putain ! Derek !

Stiles s'était retourné pour faire face au loup-garou. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à le trouver nu, visiblement sortant d'une douche. Il avait détourné le regard, les mains tendues devant lui comme pour se protéger de quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

— C'est à propos de quoi ? demanda le plus âgé.

— Euh… De… De… Tu… Euh… Tu voudrais pas mettre un pantalon, là ?

— Stiles, tu fais partie de l'équipe de crosse du lycée, j'imagine que c'est pas la première fois que tu vois un autre homme nu.

— Oui. Non. Enfin… Tu… C'est gênant à la fin ! Habille-toi ! s'exclama l'humain en gigotant sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise, et évitant au maximum de regarder vers le loup-garou.

Ce dernier s'approcha, alors que l'autre reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin.

— Euh… Tu fais quoi là ? demanda Stiles.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu es chez moi je te rappelle.

Derek s'était pratiquement collé à lui, mettant un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Stiles n'avait plus aucune possibilité de faire marche arrière et retourner chez lui. Il décida donc de parler enfin en regardant le loup dans le blanc des yeux, histoire d'éviter de regarder autre chose.

— Euh... Eh bien voilà… Tu sais, Scott est un loup-garou maintenant…

— Première nouvelle...

— Et… Et il se contrôle pas très bien, alors je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal si tu pouvais l'aider, et… Et… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense contre ma cuisse.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de gesticuler, tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Derek en réduisant encore un peu plus la distance entre eux, pliant ses coudes, mêlant ainsi leurs souffles.

Leur bouche finirent par se toucher, et Stiles laissa échapper un soupire de bien être. Il avait toujours imaginé son premier baiser avec Lydia, mais avec Derek c'était franchement pas mal aussi. Les lèvres sur les siennes étaient plus dures que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Une langue taquine vint quémander une danse à sa consoeur et Stiles n'eut pas le coeur à lui refuser. Ils se goûtèrent quelques minutes, les mains du loup commençant lentement à le déshabiller, remontant le t-shirt tout en effleurant la peau de ses mains trop chaudes.

Le loup-garou se recula légèrement, puis le regarda de ses yeux dorés et l'appela d'une voix suave et chargée de désir.

— Stiles…

Soudain son regard se fit dur et le jeune homme put apercevoir les croc du loup sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il se mettait à lui crier dessus.

— Stiles ! Debout !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

L'adolescent se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, se demandant un instant où il était, avant de comprendre que c'était son père criait du rez-de-chaussée pour qu'il se lève.

— Merde, c'était un rêve ?


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles ne parvenait pas oublier les images de son rêve. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il suivait un cours de maths, et rien de ce que disait son prof n'arrivait à capter la moindre parcelle de son attention. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre, comptant presque les secondes jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Depuis son réveil, il n'avait cessé de débattre intérieurement, se demandant si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée d'aller voir Derek. Bien sûr, il avait envie d'aider son ami, et cette idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit avant la nuit qui venait de passer. Mais chaque fois qu'il se décidait enfin, il se demandait si c'était la bonne décision.

D'un côté, il restait persuadé que Derek était le mieux placé pour aider Scott en vue de la prochaine pleine lune, même si ce dernier lui répétait sans cesse que ça allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait nullement besoin du loup-garou solitaire pour apprendre à se contrôler. Mais d'un autre côté, parviendrait-il à regarder dans les yeux l'homme sur lequel il avait fantasmé quelques heures plus tôt en ne laissant rien paraître ? Sachant que les sens du loup-garou lui permettrait d'entendre son coeur s'emballer aux pensées qui allaient inévitablement traverser son esprit, nul doute que le challenge serait difficile !

Pourtant, lorsque la fin du cours sonna enfin, il arrêta de réfléchir et couru jusqu'à sa voiture pour aller à la maison calcinée, n'écoutant pas Scott qui l'appelait et se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué son ami. Une fois sur place, ses pensées se remirent en marche et il n'arrivait plus à trouver le courage de descendre de la voiture.

— Allez mon vieux, reprends-toi, s'encouragea-t-il. C'est pour ton meilleur pote que tu fais ça. Tu vas pas te dégonfler maintenant !

Requinqué, il sorti de sa jeep et s'arrêta devant la porte de la demeure Hale. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il frappa sur le bois pour annoncer sa présence.

— Derek ?

Aucune réponse. Trouvant que la situation ressemblait beaucoup trop à son rêve, il tenta de se calmer, prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et avança de quelques pas dans la maison.

— Derek ? T'es là ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Stiles sursauta avant de se retourner en priant pour que l'homme à qui appartenait la voix soit habillé.

— Ah Derek ! Ouf, tu as un pantalon…

— J'étais pas censé en avoir ? demanda le loup-garou en relevant un sourcil sceptique.

— Euh si, bien sûr. Laisse tomber, j'ai juste pas assez dormi…

Comme ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, Derek ne pouvait pas le détecter, n'est-ce pas ? A l'air qu'il avait, Stiles en déduisit qu'il n'était pas aussi stupide, mais le remercia mentalement de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que si l'adulte avait bel et bien un pantalon, contrairement à son rêve, il n'avait pas de t-shirt. Et son torse, parfait, musclé, luisant légèrement de sueur à cause des exercices qu'il avait certainement interrompu, était donc parfaitement exposé à ses yeux. Ceux-ci semblaient d'ailleurs prendre un malin plaisir à détailler chaque parcelle de peau et envoyer des informations peu catholiques à son cerveau.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? demanda le loup avec sa légendaire amabilité, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa première question et coupant ainsi court aux fantasmes éveillés de l'humain.

— Euh… Je… Tu… Euh… Et si tu mettais un t-shirt ? Sérieux, ça se fait pas d'accueillir les gens à moitié nu !

— Accueillir ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à entrer.

— Euh… oui, c'est vrai. Mais peu importe, ça change rien au problème.

— Stiles… Le seul problème ici, c'est toi. Alors dis-moi ce que tu es venu faire dans ma maison. Maintenant.

Le ton de Derek était devenu plus menaçant à mesure qu'il parlait, et l'effet était encore accentué par les pas qu'il faisait pour avancer vers Stiles, tel un prédateur acculant sa proie. Proie dont le dos percuta bien vite un mur, se retrouvant alors bloqué entre celui-ci et le loup-garou, dont les yeux commençaient à luire d'un bleu glacial.

Attendez, bleu ?

— Tes yeux sont bleu ? C'est étrange, je pensais qu'ils étaient jaune comme ceux de Scott.

— T'es vraiment en train de me parler de mes yeux, là ? soupira Derek.

Il était en train de le menacer, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur, il pouvait lui déchiqueter la gorge d'un coup de mâchoire à n'importe quel moment, et cet imbécile d'humain s'apprêtait à faire de la philosophie sur la couleur de ses yeux ?

— Depuis quand t'as plus peur de moi ? demanda-t-il en l'empoignant par le col de sa veste, dans l'espoir de lui remettre les idées en place et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas un gentil loup qu'on pouvait venir emmerder à toute heure.

— Je sais pas, depuis que j'ai rêvé que tu m'embrassais la nuit dernière sans doute.

Stiles avait répondu sans réfléchir. Et quand il sentit les poings accrochant sa veste se desserrer et vit l'air surpris de Derek, il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

— Merde ! jura-t-il en commençant à faire des gestes dans tous les sens. Me tues pas pour ce que je viens de dire. C'est pas ce que tu crois. Enfin si. Ou peut-être pas en fait. Je sais pas ce que tu crois après tout. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Et tu vois, là j'ai peur de toi. Parce que quand j'ai peur, je parle, je parle, je parle encore, je peux plus m'arrêter, et là c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe. Alors s'il te plait, m'arrache pas la gorge avec tes crocs, j'y ferai plus jamais allusion, je repenserai même pas à ton corps complètement nu contre moi et… Oh putain, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je crois que je suis en train de paniquer. Derek dis quelque chose, fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour que j'arrête de débiter autant de mots. Juste, je t'en prie, me tues p…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et n'osait même plus respirer, comme si le moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cil, pouvait briser la magie, à l'instar de son rêve. Il commençait d'ailleurs à manquer d'air, mais heureusement Derek se recula légèrement, seulement de quelques centimètres, juste de quoi permettre à l'ado de reprendre son souffle. Ce qu'il ne semblait pas près à faire au vue de la tête qu'il faisait, fixant son vis-à-vis comme s'il était face à un extraterrestre.

— Stiles…

"Oh non, pensa le susnommé, ça recommence, je vais encore me réveiller en sursaut sous les cris de mon père…"

— Tu oublies de respirer.

— Hein ?

Ce fut la chose la plus intelligente que son cerveau réussi à émettre, sans doute à cause du manque d'oxygène. Il prit une grande inspiration, cligna des yeux et se mit tout à coup à toucher le visage du loup-garou, le tâtant comme pourrait le faire un aveugle.

— Je rêve pas ?

— Non, tu ne rêves pas, grogna l'adulte en saisissant les poignets du plus jeune pour les maintenir à distance.

Et comme pour lui prouver, il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il relâcha lentement les mains qu'il tenait, craignant encore de se prendre des coups avec les gestes trop brusques de l'hyperactif, puis passa ses bras dans le dos de celui-ci pour le coller un peu plus à lui et approfondir leur baiser. Stiles passa les siens autour du cou de son aîné, le serrant plus que nécessaire, craignant peut-être que tout cela s'arrête.

Car là, il n'avait plus aucun doute : il ne rêvait pas. C'était tellement plus intense que dans son rêve, tellement plus grisant, tellement plus… Tellement pas assez en fait. Il sentait la barbe de quelques jours de Derek lui brûler le visage alors que leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient et s'apprivoisaient.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le manque d'air se fit à nouveau sentir. Pourtant Stiles ne semblait toujours pas décidé à reprendre son souffle, s'accrochant à l'autre homme comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier dû alors le repousser, le plaquant à nouveau contre le mur. Ils se regardèrent, la respiration haletante.

— Wahou… En effet, c'est pas un rêve ça… C'est beaucoup mieux...

— J'espère bien ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée… Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu es venu ?

— Parce qu'il a besoin d'aide.

Le regard du loup-garou descendit entre eux, là où leur corps se rejoignaient, sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe de l'humain, sentant une bosse qui s'était formée. Puis il le regarda à nouveau en arquant un sourcil.

— Non, commença l'adolescent en rougissant, je parlais de Scott ! Pour la pleine lune…

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment… Au début en tout cas…

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


End file.
